


The Arc of Conflict, Text s17,1: Your Party Can Not Be Reached At This Time.

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [113]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bisexual Female Character, Civil War, Enemy Lovers, F/F, F/M, Goddesses, Long-Distance Relationship, Loyalty, Multi, Oasis (Overwatch), Phone Calls & Telephones, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Talon, Relationship Issues, Russia, Separations, Talon Hana "D.Va" Song, Voicemail, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: Katya Volskaya's government in Russia has destroyed the omnium Koschei, and held their own against the Gods of Oasis. But with Jesse McCree having upset a precarious balance, Lena, Hana, and Sombra have intervened in Russia's rising civil war. Now, what little stability Overwatch had managed to maintain seems on the verge of disintegration......and Hana Song, unable to reach her lovers, has left a message for Brigitte and Lúcio that is hopefully not also a goodbye.Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Conflictis a continuance ofThe Arc of Ascension,The Arc of Creation, andThe Armourer and the Living Weapon. To follow the story as it appears,please subscribe to the series.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song
Series: Of Gods and Monsters [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	The Arc of Conflict, Text s17,1: Your Party Can Not Be Reached At This Time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not a good week. Neither was last week. But I'm starting to sleep again, so hopefully this coming week will be better.
> 
> BUFFER WATCH: **August 2.**
> 
> dirtyclaws has launched [a public fan-run _Of Gods and Monsters_ discord server](https://discord.gg/pDZMpVT) and invites everyone to come join it. ^_^

`[::CONFERENCE CALL VOICEMAIL]`  
`[::READOUT BEGINS]`

Hi.

I'm sorry I didn't answer. Now you're not answering. I guess that's only fair, but... I checked my messages. I read and listened to all of them. I know you'll do the same.

`[sound of a long breath, inhaled, then exhaled through the mouth]`

By now I know you know we're at war.

I didn't want it. None of us did. But Russia wants to p0wn us, even more than we already thought, and Overwatch is helping them - like, a lot - and we can't take that. We just can't. You wouldn't either. Not if you knew everything they were doing.

I mean, I guess, I'm assuming you don't. I'm ... no. I'm sure. I'm sure you don't. Of course you don't. Neither one of you do. I know it's been hard lately but I love you and I know you love me and you wouldn't stand for this if you knew. 

`[A small sound, probably "heh."]`

You'd probably even be here already.

So you can't know. So you don't.

Please tell me you don't know.

Please.

`[Sound of another large, audible breath.]`

It's not even like we started this war, right?! It's more like we've finally admitted it was going on!

You know, like the old saying? Once is an accident, twice is coincidence, three times is enemy action?

Not telling us what Russia was going to do was once, Jack helping Russia re-create the SEP was twice, and then Jesse... wow, that was a big fuckin' mistake. And it was three. Now the other thing Russia's working on is _four_. This is beyond enemy action. This is enemy... _super_ action!

Please tell me you don't know, though. Seriously. Please. Please. Please.

Either way, I won't fight you. I won't fight either of you. Ever. I won't see you on the field if I can avoid it. If I do see you, I'll just... go away. Somewhere else. I will _not_ fight you. I won't.

I can't make that promise for Oilliphéist or Widowmaker, though. Lena won't hurt you but I can't be sure of either one of them. They know I don't want them to and I'm pretty sure Danielle understands that and Emily _says_ she does but I'm not really sure Emily does, you know what she's...

...no I guess you don't know that either. But that's okay. She's okay. She's not just a murder machine! Maybe she was once but she's not now.

I think she'll be good. But ... she can get carried away. So sometimes she isn't. So if you see _her_ , go away. Run. Somewhere. Anywhere else.

She won't kill you on purpose but she might by accident and I know she won't chase you. I know that much. I know she won't.

She promised.

`[another long, audible breath]`

Gods, I hate this. I hate it so much. Why does everything to be like this? Why did Jack have to _do_ all this? Why can't he just... see what we're doing is _good?!_ We tried! We showed him! You were _there!_

Why did he have to team up with _Russia_ , for fuck's sake?

It's not like we're even doing much. There, anyway. It's all Zarya and _she's Russian_ , and maybe the biggest patriot I've ever seen, and, and, and yet it's all just...

`[VOCAL SOUND]` Nnnnngngnngngnh.

Look. Okay. Look. I'm not gonna ask you to come over, but you know I want you to. If you decide you want to, you're super welcome and I will ... I would ...

`[...]`

You'd be welcome. And safe. Nobody would do anything to you. I promise. I swear.

`[A shorter breath, inhaled and exhaled.]`

I guess that's all I got. It'll probably be a while before we see each other again. I'm not gonna say "if ever" because I don't really believe that and I won't let it happen.

But unless you come over... and... I know you won't... it'll probably end up being a while.

I guess.

Miss you both.

Love you both.

A lot.

`[...]`

Bye.

`[::RECORDING ENDS]`

**Author's Note:**

> This is the forty-second instalment of _Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Conflict_. To follow the story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024), rather than to the individual works.


End file.
